


Prompt: Dont text and Sukc

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: Harry Potter Smut [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deep throat, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, hope lupin is alive and well and i will fight you on this, light exhibitionism, married wolfstar, rim jobs, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: Remus finds Sirius on the phone. Sirius wants Remus to use him. He happily complies.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328477
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Prompt: Dont text and Sukc

**Author's Note:**

> Cute domesticity that turns into smutty husband sex :) pwp
> 
> This is inspired by the communitt and two prompts that kind of made my brain melt. Am I now writing porn just so i can say ‘husband’ a bunch of times? Probably. Get off my dick.
> 
> I'm gonna keep the typo in because it made me laugh.

Sirius was on the phone when Remus came home. Sirius had just learned how to use the phone so this wasn’t exactly an everyday sight. Remus tiredly thrust his bag and coat on the coat wrack and walked to the other side of their small kitchen’s breakfast counter to stare at his husband. Sirius raised his finger up in a ‘ _just one second'_ gesture and Remus wondered if that was just instinctual for someone with a phone in their hand or if he’d seen that somewhere. His eyes followed the sharp arch of Sirius’s eyebrow down his jaw to collar bones so deep you could drink from them.

“It’s your mother,” Sirius explained. He gave Remus a once over and then turned his back. “Yes, love. I’m still here. Your son just arrived.”

Remus made a face and came around the counter to stand behind his husband. Sirius’s hair was up in his signature _somehow I just stuck my wand in and now it’s done_ look that always made Remus wonder if he had used a charm or not. He reached out and pulled the wand out of the messy bun. Sirius’s hair cascaded over his shoulders and Remus had to stop himself from taking a handful and just _pulling_. Sirius was literally on the phone _with his mum_ after all. Instead, he conjured a scrunchie and used it to tie Sirius’s hair back. Then, just because he could, he pulled the whole ponytail towards his chest and kissed the crown of his head. 

Sirius looked up at him and smiled warmly and then offered the phone. “She wants to talk to you,” he explained. Remus took it but before he could even offer his mum greetings, Sirius had sunk to his knees in front of him. He looked up through those obscenely lush eyelashes and licked his lips innocently like it wasn’t the hottest thing in the world.

Hope began to discuss their Christmas plans. Sirius put his mouth on Remus through his trousers. Remus leaned away from the receiver as he gasped. Sirius seemed to be getting off on it. Remus put his hand on his shoulder but Sirius nudged it away softly. He was glad; he didn’t want to stop. He just wanted to show that he was _trying_ to be the responsible one. Sirius smirked. He could always read Remus like a book.

“Of course mum. I’m still here.” Sirius took Remus’s cock out of his trousers and rubbed his cheek along the shaft. “I don’t know why you insist o-on sending th-them invITES-” Sirius had started playing with the head of his cock with his tongue and Remus couldn’t think straight. When his head bobbed up and down and he started making that sound that reverberated up Remus’s spine, he was genuinely impressed that he was able to keep standing. 

Sirius smiled cruelly, stopped half way down his shaft, and raised his pinky and his thumb to his face to remind Remus he was still on the phone.

His voice cracked the next time he tried to talk. “Then do it.” He said it softly into the phone but the look on his face was positively diabolical. 

Remus roughly gripped the hair at the base of Sirius’s skull, pulling it free of the scrunchie. He threw the offending hair tie to the other side of the apartment. Sirius moaned softly and the hot air over the head of Remus’s aching cock was more than enough to drive him crazy. The next thing Sirius knew his head was being pushed forward. Because of Remus’s size he could only take most of his husband into his throat. He hummed. He was rewarded with a shaky breath and the grip in his hair tightening. 

“You too.” Remus ground out before tossing the phone towards the receiver on the wall. It missed and bounced on its cord. Remus looked down at his husband - a specimen of beauty, pure blood royalty and genes others had killed for - on his knees mouth dripping around his half breed husband’s thick cock. Remus knew it turned Sirius on just as much as it did him. Perhaps it was the idea of Walburga spinning in her well deserved grave. 

Remus reached down and ran his fingers over Sirius Adam’s apple, sure he could practically see himself in Sirius’s throat. He held Sirius’s nose closed with one hand and firmly grasped the base of his skull with the other. Now, with two hands holding Sirius’s face, Remus held him there. Sirius stared up at him, his eyes watering. He wasn’t struggling, in fact Remus could feel the soft push towards his abdomen as Sirius tried greedily to get more of him in his mouth.

He tsked and raised his eyebrows devilishly. “Cock slut.” He released Sirius’s head and the man pulled back for a deep breath.

A string of precum connected Sirius’s spit swollen lips to the tip of Remus’s cock. Sirius stuck his tongue out and Remus rested the red angry head on his tongue. “Only for you.” Sirius swallowed. Remus felt a jolt in his stomach at the sight. “Just wish I could take it all for you.” Another hot throb of arousal. Fuck, Sirius and _his mouth_. His cock twitched as the image of Sirius throat pulsing around his cock as he watched it slide in and out of his husband’s mouth. The man below him taking whatever he gave him like a dog with scraps from the table.

“Finally using that mouth for something useful.” He eyed Sirius and whispered, “We’ll stretch you out.” Remus gripped the back of Sirius’s hair and pushed again, guiding that unbelievably skilled mouth back on him. “One squeeze for yes, two for no.” 

Remus watched Sirius’s eyes widen. Honestly, when Moony’s voice got that gravely and menacing, Sirius had to fight not to cum in his pants.

“Understand?” Sirius squeezed once. Remus was so beautiful when he looked at him like that. He was always so held together, so stoic. The voice of reason even when he was a teen. When he let loose it was like steering a wild horse and Sirius only just held on for dear life. It took him years to convince Remus that not only did he like being pushed, Remus shouldn't be afraid. He wanted it.

“Do you want me to hurt you?” His cool tone sent the hairs on the back of his neck straight up. He ran his hand up Remus’s leg and cupped his ass before giving it one quick squeeze. “Do you think you deserve it?” One squeeze.

Remus smiled softly and that was almost too much. Sirius reached down and cupped himself through his trousers. Remus slapped his cheek softly. “Not until I say.” Sirius nodded the best he could. Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius dutifully squeezed.

It wasn’t the control that turned Remus on the most. It was Sirius on his knees, begging to worship, begging Remus to _use_ him. Sirius could have anyone but chose Remus again and again. Remus was far past his childhood insecurities of not being enough. But it still thrilled him everytime Sirius looked at him with love in his eyes. Because, even now they were head over heels in love.

Remus ran a finger along Sirius’s jaw and pushed his thumb into Sirius’s mouth alongside his aching cock. “ _Fuck_ Pads.” He let out a heavy breath. Not sure if he could even last long enough to do what he wanted. “Do you know how hot you are on your knees for me. Worshiping my cock.” 

Sirius pulled back and Remus let him. He grinned. “You taste so good.” Every second Sirius mouth wasn’t on his cock, Remus began to doubt himself. Sirius didn’t even notice the change in Remus’s demeanor as he began to jerk Remus off. “So fucking hot. I’m so lucky. I love your cock, Moony. I’d have it in me at all times if I could.”

A hand plunged deep into that deep black hair. Sirius’s eyes lit up as Remus pushed him again. Sirius sunk down on his husbands cock. His whole body vibrating at the salty taste, the heat, and Remus’s smell. His arousal taking hold and pushing his rational brain to the back. Remus kept going. Sirius body heaved as he suppressed a gag. 

“Remember...two for stop.” 

One tight validating squeeze, Sirius’s nails digging into his thighs. Remus bit his lip and held firm. His whole body spasmed as he pushed his cock down his husband’s throat. He bit his lips and bucked his hips.

“ _Merlin, fuck.”_

Sirius shook slightly but he squeezed only once. Remus near doubled over as he grasped Sirius’s head with both hands and with earnest started face fucking his husband. He felt the strain in his whole body as he came. Every muscle tensing up. He bucked his hips a few more times before he finally let go of his husband.

Sirius reached up and Remus took his hand, pulling him up for a gut-churning kiss. He tasted himself and sucked Sirius’s lip into his mouth. Remus knew how impossibly hot Sirius always found that. He let out a deep sigh and watched Remus’s eyes dilate.

Then he was nearly thrown on the breakfast counter. His pants practically ripped from his body. Remus pressed himself up against him, skin to hot skin. The slick of sweat sending chills down Sirius’s spine. “Moons,” his voice fucked out and spacy. “I’m fine I-” He let out a deep guttural moan as Remus spreads his cheeks and drew lines down his back to his ass.

“You most certainly are.” Remus replied before pressing his tongue against the tight flesh.

Sirius whined, that familiar jolt of fire lighting up his gut. He bucked under the pressure. Hands. Tongue. Even the air felt like it was holding him steady. “I’m so close.” Remus reached around and pumped Sirius’s cock. Once. Twice. That was it. Sirius vision when dark and he screamed as he came over the kitchen floor. 

Neither moved as Sirius caught his breath. Remus came up to rest an elbow on the counter next to him. He smiled sweetly as if he hadn’t just cum his brains out down his husband’s throat. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“That’s what you get for trying to make me cum while I’m talking to my mother, you dog.” Sirius nearly tumbled over he was laughing so hard. Instead Remus caught him, kissed his temple tenderly, and cast a quick cleaning spell. He helped him to the bedroom where Sirius collapsed. 

For a moment, they lay together in a blissed out post orgasm haze.

When Sirius finally looked up, Remus was frowning. “What?” He loved the sound of his voice almost completely gone. 

“Its just...I swear I had something to do today.”

Sirius burst into laughter again, this time Remus watched with complete adoration. Sirius reached for Remus’s arm and pulled him so he was being spooned in the wolf’s warmth. “Whatever it is, it can wait till tomorrow. You’re needed.” Remus kissed the back of his neck.

“Ok, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as the Professor AU. It's in this same series but heres a link to it. https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577495/chapters/51444901


End file.
